


chronic.

by cl3rks



Series: x marks the spot [12]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Electricity, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Thor (Marvel) Loves Pop-Tarts, reader is a physician, this is kinda set after ragnarok so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: An inconsistency in his design, perhaps?





	chronic.

**Author's Note:**

> did i really write a oneshot off of something that seemed to be an inconsistency within the movie, thor: ragnarok? yes, i did. it makes my heart happy. 
> 
> smth to know: yes, i know thor isn't a big Dumb Dumb but this is supposed to be an after battle thing so his brain is a little messed up at this point. i know he knows a lot of science and shit! he's smart :))
> 
> ps, don't think i used any pronouns for the reader but if i did use any other than gender neutral, let me know! also, tell me if there are any typos, thanks.

Anytime he visited there was a power outage. It was usually after a battle or some miniscule fight, so electricity was coursing through his veins. This time, however, was a little different.

“And how many times were you shocked?” You questioned further, white lab coat shifting as Thor, the bulkiest man you knew, was staring down at you from his seated position on the papered blue examination table beneath him. “Roughly?”

“Quite a few!” He said animatedly, voice booming through the small room. You grinned to yourself, shaking your head as he folded his hands neatly in his lap. His shoulders were slumped slightly, an air of defeat hanging about him even though he had ‘won’, so to speak. “Perhaps it affected me more due to being tired?”

You shrugged, waiting for the power to kick back on in your small practice. “I just don’t understand how you can control lightning without collapsing but a few little zaps renders you useless for a few minutes? Although, I think it could be more acute than chronic, in that case.”

“How do you mean?” Thor questioned as he blinked slowly, the fluorescent bulbs blinking back to life as an array of beeping echoed through the room and halls, muffled by the wooden door to the small, pale blue room. “I’m not useless, either-“

“That’s not what I meant, Thor. I meant it renders you _unable,_ y’know, to complete a task as your muscles are seizing.”

Thor quirked a brow. “My muscles? My bi-“

“Yes, sweetie, your big muscles. I have eyes, I can see them. You don’t have to verbally flex.” He started to move his arms, grinning at you. “Or physically flex, knock it off.”

“Apologies.” 

“Regardless, I just meant a smaller, more concentrated electrical pulse seems to hurt you more than a whole, overall flood of that same electrical surge. It makes a bit more sense to me, in that way.” He chuckled, his deep voice making you smile even as you tried to fight the expression off. “Do you understand?”

“Not really, but eventually I’ll catch up.” Thor assured, feeling you gently ruffle at his short hair as you fawned over him for a minute. 

“Anything else you needed me to check?” You asked him as you moved your gloved hands just beneath his jaw, moving his head again to once more check his eye. You avoided staring at the patch he had over his right eye as he placed his right hand on your hip, the movement heavy against you. He shook his head ‘no’ and pulled you forward, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead before he dropped his hand and pulled away, shifting slightly while sliding off the table to stand. “Where to now, Thor?”

“Somewhere to rest.” 

“My door is always open,” you offered with a shrug, eyes moving down as you snapped off your gloves before dumping them in the bin beside the door. “If you want, I mean.”

The large man pursed his lips for a moment as you opened the door, stepping through as he did before shrugging his own shoulders, a broad movement filling up the doorway. “Do you have pop-tarts?”

“You’re still hung up on those, huh?”

He just tilted his head in response, watching you smile affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! thanks for reading. i might turn this into a series, so let me know? physician reader, blah blah. either way, it's going up in my marvel series 'x marks the spot' on my profile.


End file.
